In order to switch off loads, in particular inductive loads, in a more rapid manner using integrated semiconductor power switches, use is made of a clamping circuit which limits the output voltage, that is to say the voltage drop across the load path of a power switching transistor, for example, to a maximum value VC which is below a maximum voltage (for example 60V) determined by the production technology. During the switch-off operation, a high power loss is converted in the power switching transistor, the power loss depending on the supply voltage, for example a battery voltage, and the energy stored in the inductance of the load. The so-called maximum clamping energy, that is to say that energy which can be converted in the power switching transistor without resulting in the destruction of the latter, is a parameter in the specification of power switching transistors and should be as large as possible. This clamping energy depends on the semiconductor technology used, the cooling conditions and the area of the power switching transistor. With advancing miniaturization of the components, the size of the power transistor is determined more and more often by the clamping energy and not by the on resistance.
In power switch arrangements which have been customary hitherto, the output voltage, that is to say the drain-source voltage in the case of a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), has been limited to a constant value during the turn-off operation. However, such a solution is not satisfactory with regard to the energy consumption capability of the power transistor and needs to be improved.
There is generally a need to provide an improved circuit arrangement for driving power transistors and to provide an improved turn-off method for turning off an inductive load so that the service life of the circuit arrangement is increased.